Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge
by Shades of Red
Summary: Jin/Nina. Yes, you read right. Nina goes to Jin for revenge against her boyfriend, who she caught cheating on her. Her ex-boyfriend finds her and Jin in Jin's bedroom and... Read to find out. Slight Hwoarang bashing. Reposted.


Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
**Summary**: Jin/Nina. Yes, you read right. Nina goes to Jin for revenge against her boyfriend, who she caught cheating on her. Her ex-boyfriend finds her and Jin in Jin's bedroom and... Read to find out. Slight Hwoarang bashing.  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Hello! Yes, this is a Jin/Nina. Personally, I've never seen such a pairing, so I decided to write one. They're not really in love or anything like that, but hey... you can't always have what you want. Anyways, read the summary above. There is some Hwoarang bashing (sorry, I couldn't help it) so beware, Hwoarang fans. There is also a hint of Hwoarang/Xiaoyu. Uh... yeah. Please Read and Review by clicking on the 'Review' button at the end of the story, and be nice! :oD _(For better viewing purposes on FanFiction.Net, please click on 'minus' where it says 'Font' in the right-hand corner under the ad banner. Thanks.)_ Also, I have another pen name ("Jin Kazama"), so if my writing sounds similiar to that author, I _am_ that author! Hehe...  
  
  
  
**Author's Note 2**: This has been reposted because of the no NC-17 thing. I didn't really think this deserved an NC-17 rating in the first place; it's not too graphic. Enjoy!   
  
  
  
**Archiving**: Please e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com with your URL before taking it. Oh, and it'd be nice if you'd wait for my reply, too. ^_^  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tekken or any of its characters, that belongs to Namco... so please don't sue. :oD  
  
  
  
**WARNING: If you are under 18 or unsuited to read adult material, please leave now. I don't want any flames for this. I repeat: this is for mature people only. Leave while you can.**  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
**Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge**  
  
  
  
_By Shades of Red  
  
  
  
vanessapinay@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
July 14, 2002_  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
Nina Williams sighed contently as the man above her continued to make love to her. He was somewhat gentle this morning in his movements; a sudden surprise from the rough love she had received last night. She closed her eyes and relaxed as much as she could while he rocked inside her slowly; she had to do anything to keep her mind off of that arrogant son of a b___h who had cheated on her.  
  
  
  
That was the whole reason she was here, of course; for revenge. She had seen that copper-headed pea-brained idiot kissing and going further with that one Chinese immature girl... The man who was making love to her liked that girl... or so Nina had thought. Her so-called 'boyfriend' had told her so many lines that she had fallen for: "I love you," "You're so beautiful," "I don't deserve you," and bull-crap like that. Nina scoffed in her mind. _"I don't deserve you"... Ha! You certainly don't. And I was gullible enough to believe you, too..._  
  
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," the man whispered as he settled inside of her, stopping his movements. His long, sharp bangs fell in front of his face, his dark eyes piercing at her... it was all so dangerous and sexy that Nina couldn't help but fall for him instantly.   
  
  
  
She hesitated before saying, "Nothing, I... I'm just thinking..."  
  
  
  
The young man chuckled softly, his beautiful eyes sparkling. "I noticed," he said in a low voice. "Care to tell me what you're thinking about? Or is it about something you don't want to talk about?" He laid his head on her bare chest and kissed her neck softly.  
  
  
  
Nina moved her head to the side while he continued to place small kisses along her neck. "Well... I'd rather not talk about it..."  
  
  
  
He lifted his head and looked intently at her. "Okay, if you're sure..." He kissed her lips, and Nina opened them, giving him a wonderful open-mouthed kiss which soon led to a French kiss.  
  
  
  
She pulled her face away from his and said, "I'm sure."  
  
  
  
As he started making love to her again, Nina settled back and watched him, her eyes trailing along his well-muscled chest. He was definitely fit, no doubt about it. At the last tournament, she had seen his bare chest; his only clothing was those black pants with the red fire flames on the leg. She hadn't thought much about it, but now whenever she thought of it, it seemed very appealing and sort of... devilish to her, like a devil... but as beautiful as an angel. An oxymoron, if you want to call it that.  
  
  
  
Nina suddenly noticed that his thrusts were getting a bit more aggressive and rough. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he was actively pumping in and out of her, making her essence flow like a river and making her moan at the feel of him inside of her. Her lower muscles naturally contracted around him, making him grunt. She felt a warmthness enter her, and she sighed heavily at the feel of it. He continued making love to her as she spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him with her legs and sending him deeper inside of her. He cried her name out as she this time purposely tightened her lower muscles, making his essence flow within her again.  
  
  
  
He began slowing down the pace while still pushing in and out of her gently. Her thoughts traveled to the other night, when she had come to him. She had just seen her 'boyfriend' making out with that little pig-tailed girl, and she needed quick revenge. Right then and there. She could only think of one man who could and would give her the satisfaction that she needed. At first, all they did was kiss, but Nina knew she needed something more from this man while she could. They had traveled past the stage of kissing, and soon she had found herself in his bed, with him making intense love to her. And she didn't want it to end, either.  
  
  
  
"Jin?" she asked tentatively.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled.  
  
  
  
"I... you... we... uh... is this a... um..."  
  
  
  
He smiled lovingly at her. She was so beautiful. "Are you asking... if this is... a one-night stand?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I—"  
  
  
  
He leaned down and put his face close to hers. His breath tickled her lips. "It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to," he whispered, giving her another open-mouthed kiss.   
  
  
  
Nina blushed slightly. "But Jin... I'd like to know if we can... well, if we can continue doing this..."  
  
  
  
He smiled crookedly at her as he stopped moving within her. "Whenever you need me," he said quietly, "I'll be here for you, Nina."  
  
  
  
She understood completely. He didn't want to pursue a relationship with her, and she was fine with that. She realized she wasn't one who was in favor of relationships, and that she didn't want any ties to any men. This was absolutely perfect. All she would get was pleasure from him, and was perfectly fine with it. No strings attached, and no worries, either. She was free of ties to him even if she _did_ sleep with him. Once she had the chance to dump that no-balls of a boyfriend, Jin could make love to her whenever she wanted, and she didn't even have to love him.  
  
  
  
Which brought her thinking... she may not be in love with him, but he was very likable. His looks, his character... everything about him was just so perfect. It was just a wonder he had fallen for that Native American girl... what was her name? Julia Chang? Nina had often wondered about that girl. She had claimed to avenge her foster mother, Michelle Chang, and kill Jin Kazama. Nina almost laughed out loud. That was _her_ job, wasn't it? Anyway, Julia certainly didn't carry out her order. She fell in love with Jin, and they maintained a steady relationship despite the long distance between them.  
  
  
  
A thought occurred in Nina's mind. _What if Julia finds out?_ She shrugged. She wasn't going to bother even going there. That was Jin and Julia's problem if she ever found out. Besides, all he was doing was giving her pleasure. They weren't in love or anything like that. But damn... Jin was a hellava guy to be sleeping with. Of course Nina wasn't a virgin, but this had to be the best love she'd ever experienced. Jin seemed to know the female anatomy more than a doctor. He knew exactly what buttons to push, and places to touch to make her go more horny than she'd ever been. And his... well, his... you know... was pretty impressive, too. That was a fact Nina could not ignore. She had often wondered how he had hidden it when he wore not-so-tight not-so-loose pants. But wondering gets you nowhere. Once he was inside of her, she thought she'd go dizzy with pleasure. She hadn't slept with anyone in a long time, and Jin was definitely her best yet. She was certain she'd never forget him.  
  
  
  
And how could she? He placed his whole attention towards her, and making her have as much pleasure as possible. He paid attention to every part of her body, taking his time and slowly caressing her soft skin.  
  
  
  
He began pumping softly within her again, and suddenly Nina worried about him not wearing a condom. She was almost sure he wasn't carrying an STD; he wasn't the type to keep that information secret from her. No, she worried more about a pregnancy. They had been at it non-stop since last night, so that would be about... almost twenty-four hours. A whole day of making love. Sure, she was thirsty and a bit hungry too, but who was complaining? He hadn't withdrawn from her yet, and she intended to keep it that way. She had grown used to him inside her, and it was comfortable.  
  
  
  
He stopped moving again, and let himself stay enclosed within her. She sighed as he laid down next to her and she rolled on her side to avoid letting him withdraw.  
  
  
  
He paid attention to her breasts, and she relaxed as he suckled on one of them. His deft fingers caressed the other one, and Nina arched her back so he could have better access. She noticed he had begun rocking inside of her again, his movements slow and steady as she moaned in torture. He kept the pace, lifting his head and kissing her firmly on the lips. His hips pumped faster, going deeper and deeper inside her. She was just in the middle of crying out his name when the door slammed open.  
  
  
  
A breathless copper-haired man stood in the doorway, a bit breathless. His eyes widened at the two lovers as they ignored him and continued making love.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is goin' on here?" the Korean shouted over the groans of pleasure.  
  
  
  
Jin smirked to himself and increased the speed, thrusting into her with more power than he ever imagined. He was throbbing badly inside of her from the intense pleasure, and Nina felt each throb inside her lead to a release of her essence. Both were sweaty and damp, a result from non-stop love for 24 hours.  
  
  
  
The Korean yelled out a string of swear words and then aimed them at the two. He muttered something in Korean, then swore at Nina, giving her the message that he had broken up with her.  
  
  
  
Nina's answer was crying out Jin's name as he brought her to another release.  
  
  
  
Disgusted, the Korean muttered something else in his native language, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The two lovers exchanged a smile as Jin kept the fast pace. As Nina moaned out yet again in pleasure, her goal was achieved.  
  
  
  
_There's nothing sweeter than revenge._  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Okay... so it's pointless. Please R&R anyway. And be nice... I'd appreciate no flames, but they're welcome anyway, I guess. Maybe I'll write another Jin/Nina one soon. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions for my next Jin/Nina in your review, or go ahead and tell me to do a different couple! Thanks!  
  



End file.
